The present invention relates to computer systems and, in particular, to a new product type which has been termed xe2x80x9cGroupwarexe2x80x9d and relates to software and hardware tools which facilitate group activities. In particular, the present invention discloses a facilitation system permitting interaction between a number of persons.
Groupware is a combination of hardware and software tools which permit interaction between persons generally in a meeting, network, education or conference environment. A working definition of xe2x80x9cgroupwarexe2x80x9d was provided by an article in a Supplement to PC Week Oct. 14, 1991 Vol. 8 No. 41, which stated, inter alia, that xe2x80x9cxe2x80x98groupwarexe2x80x99 refers to more than just a set of electronic tools. Groupware as a concept is being expanded to include the work processes and designs that the tools, both electronic and non-electronic, support. The interactive or interpersonal dimension of groupware is its key element. In general, groupware products are simply tools that support collaborative work and sharing of information in the pursuit of work-group goals and objectives. As a software category, groupware supports the activities of existing work groups or teams. The current interest in groupware is being driven by the pursuit of enhanced work-group effectiveness. (Generally), improving personal productivity does not necessarily lead to improvements in either group or enterprise productivity and effectiveness. (This has led to a search) for a means by which group processes can be improved and enhanced, often by re-engineering those processes.xe2x80x9d
Examples of such systems are those sold under the following trade names xe2x80x9cNOTESxe2x80x9d developed by Lotus Development, xe2x80x9cTeamFocusxe2x80x9d developed by IBM Corporation, xe2x80x9cVisionQuestxe2x80x9d developed by Collaborative Technologies of Austin, Tex., and xe2x80x9cGroupSystemsxe2x80x9d developed by Ventana. These systems are generally configured so that a number of stand alone personal computers (PC""s) are linked via a network and users of each PC can interact with each other over the network by means of the controlling software and the individual screen displays provided thereby. Such a configuration permits every member to a meeting having access to a PC, (normally each member has his own PC) the opportunity to provide input at an equal level with every other member of the meeting, and have the information displayed in a common format on the various screens associated with the PC""s. A further extension of these systems, as with Lotus xe2x80x9cNOTESxe2x80x9d, is to facilitate the use of electronic mail (EMAIL) whereby persons at different locations can be linked in an interactive manner.
However, these known systems are not without their drawbacks. In particular, the cost of establishing a meeting room provided with a number of PC""s, generally about eight to twelve, can be restrictive and at current prices can cost between US$20,000 to US$40,000 for these hardware items. In addition, licenses for the abovementioned software products can be in excess of US$25,000. In some cases, owners of such meeting rooms can rent them at a cost of between $2,000 and $7,000 per day to parties wishing to use these facilities. A further disadvantage is that each PC user essentially concentrates upon their own PC and accordingly their own ideas, whilst not necessarily interacting with the group which is the real purpose of a meeting. This applies particularly for some types of meeting such as xe2x80x9cbrainstormingxe2x80x9d, decision making, planning, and so on.
It is an object of the present invention to substantially overcome, or ameliorate, the abovementioned difficulties through provision of an alternative groupware product of generally reduced cost and which permits substantial levels of group interaction.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is disclosed a facilitation system to facilitate communication amongst a number of persons, each having access to a keyboard or similar data input device, said system comprising a control computer, a control program stored in said control computer and operable to permit data entered on each and any of said input devices to be transferred to said control computer, and at least one display means having its display surface divided into a plurality of display areas, each input device having a corresponding display area and there being at least one further display area, the data input via each input device being displayed on the corresponding display area, and at least one control device connected to said control computer and operable to select specific data displayed on any of said display areas and both transfer and display said specific data on any other of said display areas.
The control device can be a keyboard of the control computer, and/or a mouse or other corresponding device connected to the control computer. Preferably, the keyboards or similar data input devices operated by the persons are connected to a facilitator unit which acts to buffer signals sourced from the input devices to the control computer.